Fuller family (TV Series)
See also: Fuller family (Film) The Fuller Family is an American Christian family originating from Texas. History Jacob, Kate and Scott are on the road taking a "vacation", and it is later revealed that Jacob is fleeing because of the death of his wife, Jennifer. They are later involved with the Geckos, who hold them hostage, and they drive them across the Mexican border to the Titty Twister. They are one of the few survivors besides the Geckos, Aiden and Freddie. Scott is turned into a culebra by Carlos and Kate is taken to an altar by Aiden. Before he can sacrifice her, Freddie saves her and Jacob is turned by Scott, as he wants his family with him. Jacob then tells Kate to kill him as he doesn't want to become one and she mercy kills him while he is starting to turn. Three months afterwards, Scott is at the Twister and Kate with Seth. Scott partners with Carlos is trying to take over the empire and after Carlos shoots Kate, Scott declares vengeance and beheads Carlos for killing Kate. Later on, Kate is then resurrected by the Santa Sangre and possessed by Amaru. Members * Jacob Fuller (?-2014) - A pastor at a Bethel church who was married to Jennifer. He was a indirect cause to her car accident and decided to leave the church and Bethel with his children. The family eventually comes across the Gecko brothers and are kidnapped by them. They cross the Mexican border and into a bar called the Titty Twister. He eventually is mercy killed by Kate when he is bitten in the arm by Scott. * Jennifer Fuller (?-2014)- The wife of Jacob, the biological mother of Kate and the adoptive mother of Scott. Sometime before the start of the series, Jennifer had been suicidal and had wanted to die. One night, she and Jacob were on the road and she tried to take control of the steering, but this ended becoming an accident and she died from her injuries. * Katherina "Kate" Fuller (1990s-) - The biological daughter of Jacob and Jennifer and the adoptive older sister of Scott. She, her father and brother are on a "vacation" and she finds out about her mother's car accident and how her father was involved. She later mercy kills her father when he asks her to kill him as he was turning into a culebra and promises that she will help Scott. She partners up with Seth Gecko for some months and later tries to help Scott out. She asks for the assistance of Freddie and then joins up with her brother and Carlos in finding the Santa Sangre. This ends up leading her to being shot by Carlos and eventually dies from her wounds. Kate is then resurrected by the Santa Sangre and becomes possessed by Amaru. After Amaru is defeated, Kate joins up with Seth and Richie robbing banks. * Scott Fuller (1990s-) - The adoptive son of Jacob and Jennifer and the younger adoptive brother of Kate. The Fullers adopted him in China and his original name was JianJun, which was later changed because Americans could not pronounce it correctly. According to Kate, he always had a dangerous streak to him and was kind of wary of him. He takes a "vacation" with Kate and Jacob, and this eventually leads him into being turned into a culebra by Carlos. After three months, he and Carlos try to find the Santa Sangre and this eventually leads to Carlos shooting Kate, angering Scott and leaving him vowing for vengeance. He decapitates Carlos to avenge Kate's death. After defeating Amaru, Scott goes off on his own. Gallery Fuller Family.png|Fuller Family (TV) Let's Get Rambling episode.jpg|Fuller Family in 1x04 Jacob 3 1x04.png|Jacob Fuller (TV) Jennifer profile.jpg|Jennifer Fuller Kate 2 1x04.png|Kate Fuller (TV) Scott 1x03.png|Scott Fuller (TV) Name *'Fuller' is an English occupational name for a dresser of cloth, coming from the Old English "fullere" and the Latin "fullo", with the addition of the English agent suffix. References See also Category:Families Category:Fuller Family